


Dean and Cas Inspired Crocheted Socks

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and green remind me of Dean and Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Cas Inspired Crocheted Socks

Even though the yarn I used is called Beach, I call them my Dean and Cas socks because the blue and green reminds me of their eyes.  


I seem to have a bit of a sock making obsession. Considering I have cold feet that's not a bad thing


End file.
